Another Love Story ZoSan
by kitsunekyuubi60
Summary: Hanya cerita dari kegalauan author mengenai Oda-Sensei yang bikin greget! efeknya berimbas pada pasangan hijau-kuning Zoro Sanji,,,
**Another Story Love ZoSan**

 **Disclaimer Eichiro Oda**

 **Author: KitsuneKyuubi**

 **Pairig:**

 **ZoSan**

 **Kru Bajak Laut Topi Jerami**

Cuaca cerah diatas kapal Bajak Laut Topi Jerami-Thousand Sunny- disuatu siang setelah mereka berlayar dari Dressrosa. Bajak laut Donquixote telah dikalahkan oleh aliansi bajak laut Topi Jerami dan bajak laut Heart. Kini, kedua kapten tersebut sepakat untuk melanjutkan pelayaran menuju Kerajaan Wano untuk mengantar samurai yang menumpag dikapal mereka, Kinemon, Momonosuke, dan Kanjuro. Dan setelahnya, mereka akan berlayar menuju Zou untuk menjemput anak buah Law yang ditahan disana.

"Usopp! Ayo kita memancing monster laut! Sanji ingin membuat sashimi untuk makan siang!" Luffy memanggil-Berteriak-Usopp yang sedang membuat meriam baru menggunakan energi cola bersama Franky di dek atas. Bengkel kerja keduanya sedang dalam masa perbaikan karena tidak sengaja terkena peluru nyasar saat Sanji melawan anak buah big mom.

"Hoi Luffy! Kubilang pancing ikan! I-ka-n! Monster laut terlalu banyak mengandung lemak!" koki kapal bajak laut Mugiwara muncul dipintu dengan memakai apron pink baby dan memegang sudip , meneriaki Luffy yang berkata ingin memancing monster laut.

"Ou! Sebentar Luffy!" Usopp melongok ke bawah, melihat kapten mereka dengan semangat membara mengancungkan tiga pancingan bersama Chopper yang juga kelewat semangat. Yah, masakan Sanji adalah masakan paling enak sejagad raya, Kapten mereka tidak ingin melewatkan apapun yang dibuat Sanji.

"Hayaku!" Luffy meloncat-loncat dan menari-nari tidak jelas bersama Chopper sembari menyanyikan lagu 'Sashimi~sashimi~sashimi' dengan nada kekanak-kanakan. Nami yang sedang berjemur dan membaca tabloid Fashion memandang mereka dengan jengkel.

"BERISIK!"

Satu kata dari Navigator mereka membuat Chopper segera berlindung dibalik tubuh Zoro yang sedang tidur-tiduran di dek rumput dengan wajah bercucuran air mata. 'kowaii' inner rusa mungil tersebut takut. Zoro hanya menguap dan kembali menjadikan lengannya sebagai alas tidur, lalu memejamkan matanya sedang Luffy, ia memanjat keatas dek yang menjadi tempat kerja Usopp dan Franky, berniat melihat meriam Super Soldier yang digembor-gemborkan Franky saat makan malam kemarin.

"Usopp! Ayo kita mema—

"...UOOHH! Ke-keren sekali!" mata Luffy langsung berbinar-binar dengan antusias saat melihat meriam warna perak dengan kepala model Unicorn sedang diuji coba oleh Usopp. Pemuda pembohong itu menuangkan Cola dalam tangki mesin Meriam sedang Franky memasang sisa kaki-kaki benda berbahaya tersebut.

"Sugoi!" Chopper yang juga ikut naik bersama Luffy memandangi meriam Super Soldier itu dengan takjub dan mata yang bersinar-sinar.

"Oe, Usopp! Ayo kita uji coba!" Luffy menunjuk-nunjuk sebuah pulau mini dihadapan mereka, maksud sang kapten ingin menembak pulau tersebut. Usopp menggeleng.

"Ini belum selesai Luffy. Pelurunya masih belum diracik"

Luffy drop seketika.

"Hee... ayo, Chopper! Kita memancing saja!" Luffy melompat ke dek rumput dan sekejap melupakan rasa antusiasnya pada meriam Super Soldier itu. Chopper sweatdrop.

"Ha-ah" helaan napas Chopper sembari menuruni tangga dengan kepala tertunduk, kecewa belum melihat sepenuhnya kemampuan dari meriam Super Soldier. Franky mendongakkan kepalanya dari balik meriam dan menaruh kunci-kunci pasnya kelantai,

"Oe, Usopp-Bro, bagianmu sudah selesai! Serahkan saja sisanya padaku! Arigato na!"

"Ou!" usopp menoleh dan menaruh obeng serta kunci-kunci pas dan alat pengelas dimeja kerja Franky, lalu mengelap keringat di dahinya.

"Oke, kalau begitu kuserahkan padamu!"

"Suuppeeerrr Makaseteeee!" well, jawaban Franky sungguh norak, ditambah posenya dengan mengatupkan kedua tangannya sehingga bintang di tangan kanan kirinya menyatu dan bersinar terang.

"Hm, mereka bersemangat seperti biasa" Robin yang sedang berkebun bersama Momonosuke (dan diintip oleh Brook dan Kinemoon) menoleh dan tersenyum khas keibuan saat melihat pemandangan Usopp, Chopper, dan Luffy berebut alat pancingan, yang kemudian diteriaki oleh Nami karena ribut. Luffy mengajak Law untuk memancing dan ditanggapi dengan tolakan dari yang bersangkutan karena dia sibuk membaca koran hari itu. Kapten bajak laut Herart itu memelototi koran lebih lama dari biasanya, entah karena apa.

"Law-Dono! Law-Dono! Kita akan sampai dalam berapa hari ke Wano?" Kinemon datang bersama Kanjuro dan Brook dengan membawa teko dan gelas teh, mereka akan minum teh bersama di dek rumput.

"Jika kita terus berada dalam kecepatan ini, kita akan sampai dalam waktu dua hari, jika tidak ada badai" Law menjawab cuek tanpa meihat lawan bicaranya.

"Owh. Kalau begitu, bolehkah kita minum teh bersama Brook-san?" Kanjuro bersimpuh hormat dan duduk dihadapan Brook yang sedang menuang teh. Brook menoleh,

"Yo ho ho,, silahkan" tawarnya dengan menaruh tiga gelas teh di dek rumput, untuk Kanjuro, Kinemon, dan Law.

"Camilan dataaangg!" Sanji berteriak, mengumumkan bahwa snack siang mereka telah jadi. Luffy langsung membuang pancingannya dan berlari menuju Sanji dan ditendang oleh koki nomor satu mereka.

"Ladies First!" omel Sanji sembari berputar-putar dihadapan Nami dan Robin.

"Nami-saaannn, Robin-Chuaaaannnn! Dozo?!" Sanji menyodorkan sebuah pai dengan cocktail sebagai camilan siang kepada kedua dewinya. Mengabaikan Usopp dan kawan-kawan yang mulai menyerbu camilan yang dibawakan Sanji dalam porsi besar, dihidangkan di dek rumput. Ada cola dingin, teh hijau, dan jus jeruk, pai, dan onigiri . Semua camilan tersebut terhidang dengan apiknya, menunggu untuk dimakan.

"Oi, Cook. Mana sakenya?" Zoro memanggil Sanji, mempertanyakan keberadaan minuman berakolhol tersebut pada koki mereka. Pik! Dahi Sanji berkedut dengan aura ungu yang langsung menyelimuti tubuhnya.

"Kuso marimoooo!—Sanji melompat dan mendatangi pendekar pedang yang tampaknya nasibnya tidak terlalu bagus hari ini—

"...Mimum saja apa yang ada, kalau kau sampai mabuk karena minum sake, kita semua yang akan repot" lanjutnya sembari memasang wajah 'kau ingin komplain hahhh?'.

Zoro mendecih lalu membuang muka.

"Kau Koki atau apa sih?" Lanjutnya cari ribut dengan Sanji sembari tangannya menyambar jus jeruk dan meminumnya dengan sekali teguk. Asli, Zoro itu sebenarnya tsundere.

"HAAHH?!"

"Hai, hai. Cukup sanpai disitu kalian berdua!" interupsi Nami menghentikan cek-cok antara dua manusia absurd tersebut. Zoro yang anehnya selalu mengomentari tingkah Sanji dan si Pirang itu yang selalu mendengar komentar Zoro tidak peduli kondisi dan situasi apapun. Kedua pemuda berambut ngejreng tersebut selalu tensi dan ikut campur dalam urusan lawan. Jika Zoro berkata suatu hal yang berkaitan dengan Sanji, meskipun hal tersebut bukan hal yang buruk, maka Sanji akan membalasnya serupa. Beda halnya dengan nakama mereka yang lain, keduanya tidak ambil pusing. Pasangan cocok ya?

"Ada apa Navigator-san?" Robin langsung bertanya saat melihat Nami berdiri tiba-tiba dan menghadap kearah langit.

"Badai, dalam dua menit! Minna! Siap-siap!" Nami langsung memberi arahan kepada semua kru Topi Jerami dan penumpang lainnya. Dan benar saja, tidak sampai dua menit berikutnya, badai topan yang menggulung-gulung tampak dihadapan mereka. Diikuti awan tebal, dan hujan yang didominasi oleh kristal es. Badai tersebut membuat semua anggota Mugiwara tergopoh-gopoh menggulung layar dan mempersiapkan Coup de Burst, senjata andalan mereka jika hendak melarikan diri.

"Usopp! Arah jam 12!" Nami menunjuk sebuah celah yang memungkinkan mereka bisa keluar dari badai tersebut, Usopp mengangguk hormat, sedang yang lainnya mencoba bertahan dari siraman hujan dan kristal es yang luar biasa dingin.

"Minna! Siap-siap!" Franky menekan tuas Coup de Burst dan menyebabkan Sunny-Go terbang diudara, menuju arah jam 12.

"Yohooo~!" Luffy mengepalkan kedua tangannya keatas dengan antusias, merasa semangat dengan keadaan mereka yang totally bad.

"Sasuga Lion-chan, yo ho ho ho~"

"Supeeeerrr!"

"Hm"

Mereka tertawa-tawa dengan gembiranya, mengabaikan cuaca yang begitu menggigit dan tidak masuk akal, memang beginilah shin-sekai. Iklim yang tidak bisa diprediksi.

"T-tunggu. Itu apa?" Usopp yang mendongak kearah langit menyipitkan matanya karena merasa telah melihat sesuatu. Sesuatu yang pastinya buruk.

"A—"

"M-aksudnya ini?"

"Oi, jangan bercanda!"

"Ini buruk!"

Berbagai komentar muncul saat mereka menyaksikan meteor yang jatuh dari langit, buruknya menuju kapal mereka. The hell, meteor itu sangat besar dengan api yang berwarna merah menyelimutinya. Sejauh apapun mereka terbang, tetap tidak akan bisa keluar dari jangkauan meteor yang berukuran seratus kali dari sunny-go.

"Oe Franky! Lakukan sesuatu!" Luffy memanggil Franky yang masih terkejut dengan kemunculan meteor ajaib itu, bagaimana tidak, meteor itu mencul bersama badai hujan dan kristal es.

"Minna! Kita akan menggunakan Coup de Burst II!" Franky bergegas menuju kemudi kapal dan menekan dua tuas sekaligus.

"FRANKY SUPER ENERGY! COUP DE BURST-VENT!"

Sesaat, seperti ada bunyi berdengung yang berasal dari bawah dek, kemudian disusul getaran yang kuat.

"Minna! Berpegangan pada sesuatu! Kita akan melaju secepat kilat!" Mendengar perintah Franky, semua bergegas berpegangan pada benda keras disamping mereka masing-masing. Usopp dan Chopper berpegangan pada tiang kapal, Franky,Robin dan Nami berlindung dibalik pohon, Brook, Kinemon, dan Kanjuro serta Momonosuke buru-buru masuk kedalam kabin, tersisa empat orang dibagian atas dek yang menghadap langsung dengan laut. Luffy dan Law yang berdiri dibelakang ukiran Sunny, serta Zoro dan Sanji yang berdiri dibelakang kapten mereka.

WUSH!

Bahkan mereka tidak sempat melihat apa yang telah mereka lewati karena kapal mereka melaju secepat kilat diudara.

"Ukh! Kita terlalu cepat! Aku tidak bisa melihat apa-apa!"

"Diam Marimo! Kau mau kita tertimpa meteor itu haaahh?!"

Hebat, keduanya masih saling melempar kata-kata saat mata mereka tertutup rapat.

"Ukh, WAAAaaaaa~"

"Kono-Marimooo—

"...WAAAAAAaaaaa`"

"Zoro! Sanji!" Luffy memanggil kedua nakamanya tersebut saat mendengar mereka berteriak dengan suara yang semakin lama semakin mengecil sebelum akhirnya menghilang sepenuhnya. Anggota Mugiwara no Ichimi yang lain tidak mendengar teriakan mereka karena suara angin yang berdengung kencang menghalangi pendengaran setiap orang. Luffy juga sebenarnya menyadari ketiadaan 2 anggotanya tersebut bukan saja karena teriakan keduanya, melainkan menggunakan kenbushoku no haki miliknya, haki untuk mengetahui keberadaan seseorang. Beberapa menit mereka terbang diudara dengan kecepatan luar biasa,,,

Wush! Pyar!

Kapal mereka mendarat dengan selamat.

...

Hening.

Anggota Mugiwara no Ichimi pelan-pelan membuka mata.

"Yatta! Kita selamat! Yahhoooo!" Trio idiot, Luffy, Usopp, dan Chopper menari-nari tidak jelas dengan mengatupkan kedua tangan diatas kepala masing-masing. Tidak peduli hujan deras yang masih saja mengamuk. Coret badai, meteor dan kristal es, karena hujan ini hanyalah hujan seperti pada umumnya.

"Yokatta! Kita selamat semua"

"Wa ha ha ha! Meteor tadi sangat mengerikan"

"Ini berkat supeeerrr cola milikku!"

"ha ha ha"

"Usopp-dono. Aku senang kita selamat!"

"Ah"

...

...

"Are, sepertinya kita kehilangan dua orang?!" Luffy pertama kali sadar akan kelupaanya mengenai hilangnya dua orang nakamanya sontak langsung menghentikan acara menari tidak jelasnya, memandang kearah belakang kapal mereka.

"Zoro?! Sanji?!" Usopp melotot horror. Begitu sadar jika mereka kehilangan dua orang kuat Mugiwara no Ichimi. Semua anggota mugiwara yang hadir saat itu meghela nafas, dalam artian lelah karena harus mencari wakil kapten dan koki kelas satu mereka.

Sementara itu, keadaan Zoro dan Sanji, dua jam setelah terpisahnya mereka...

Krik! Krik! Krik!

Suara jangkrik terdengar jelas dikegelapan malam, diikuti deburan ombak yang pecah karena menabrak karang. Cuaca dingin dan masih saja menggigit meskipun hujan sudah berhenti dan badai telah reda. Tetes-tetes air menggantung diujung-ujung daun sebelum akhirnya jatuh ketanah dan menghilang, tertelan oleh rakusnya tanah. Dalam kegelapan malam yang begitu pekat, seorang pemuda pendekar pedang mengerjapkan matanya dan beberapa saat kemudian terbuka. Hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah bulan yang bersinar terang tanpa adanya awan.

"Are? Dimana ini?" Zoro meringis begitu merasakan bahunya perih ketika ia mencoba untuk bangun, namun sesuatu menahannya untuk tetap ditempatnya terbaring. Benda yang menahannya tersebut terasa kasar ketika ia genggam, dan basah. Sedetik kemudian, Zoro sadar jika 'benda' yang menimpanya tersebut adalah manusia ketika tangannya tidak sengaja menyentuh kulit orang tersebut.

"Cook?" Zoro langsung mengenali rambut pirang dan jas biru tua yang dipakai Sanji saat ia duduk tegak. Koki pirang itu basah kuyup dan pingsan diatas tubuhnya. Zoro lantas membalikkan badan Sanji dan membuatnya berbaring terlentang.

Ah,

Si pirang itu terluka. Dapat dilihat dari darah yang menghiasi lengan kanan dan abdomennya. Catat. Lengannya bagian kanan. Zoro mendecih, dapat dipastikan koki itu bakalan memaki-maki apa saja yang tidak sesuai keinginanya ketika anggota tubuhnya yang dianggap paling berharga terluka. Pendek kata, Sanji akan berusaha memperbudak siapapun pria disampingnya saat dirinya dalam masa penyembuhan. Seperti beberapa waktu lalu saat jari koki tersebut terserempet peluru nyasar angkatan laut, Chopper sampai kewalahan meladeni pasiennya itu.

"Mendokusei na" ucap Zoro menghela napas. Setelah melihat kanan kiri, pemuda yang hobi nyasar itu memanggul Sanji layaknya karung beras dan berjalan meninggalkan pantai, masuk kedalam hutan yang gelap.

"Ck, kau merepotkan sekali cook"

Zoro masuk kedalam hutan gelap itu sembari memperhatikan sekelilingnya dengan cermat, ia mendeteksi keberadaan hewan buas dengan kenbushoku no haki miliknya. Tak lama, matanya yang hanya berfungsi sebelah itu menutup dan kemudian membuka lagi,

"Disitu ya?" gumamnya pelan dan berjalan kearah barat.

...

Sanji tersentak, sedetik kemudian mata birunya terbuka lebar dan ia langsung bangkit dari tempat pembaringannya. Rasa kesal menyelimutinya saat merasakan perutnya perih dan teriris, secara otomatis ia memegangnya dan merasakan sesuatu yang keras menempel melingkari perutnya. 'kulit kayu?' gumamnya tanpa suara saat menunduk dan memperhatikan lukanya telah dibalut dengan daun-daun obat dan kulit kayu lembek sebagai pengganti perban.

"Oh, kau sudah bangun?" Sanji menoleh, mendapati rivalnya tengah memanggang ikan pada api unggun disampingnya yang merupakan sumber kehangatannya.

Sanji memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Mereka berada ditengah hutan dengan pondok yang dibangun seadanya oleh Zoro. Tempat itu sedikit lembab namun kering karena ada bukit tanah yang menjorok kedepan, melindungi mereka dari hujan rintik-rintik. Ditilik lebih jelas, bukit tanah itu merupakan akar pohon yang melilit-lilit membentuk bukit. Sanji melihat keatas, pohon yang asal melintang dibariskan oleh Zoro sebagai atap dan disanggah oleh dua buah batang pohon pada sisi kiri dan kanannya. Melihat kebawah, Sanji mendapati alas tidurnya berupa kayu-kayu gelondongan yang telah dipotong dua, dengan bagian datarnya yang ditaruh diatas.

"Ini dimana?" Sanji menoleh pada Zoro yang bertelanjang dada, jubahnya dipakai sebagai selimut Sanji karena kemeja dan jasnya dijemur Zoro disamping api unggun. Ups, celana, kaos kaki dan sepatunya juga. Menyisakan Sanji dengan boxer hitam lembab dan jubah Zoro yang kering.

"Pulau. Entah dimana. Kita terpisah dari Luffy" Zoro menjawab singkat, dan menyodorkan ikan bakarnya pada Sanji. Sanji menerimanya dengan alis terangkat saat melihat ikan tersebut gosong pada bagian kepalanya.

"Kau..." Sanji menatap tajam Zoro, hendak mengatakan sesuatu. Namun, ia mengurungkan niatnya dan menghela napas lalu mulai memakan ikan itu setelah bunyi perutnya terdengar nyaring. Zoro mengambil pakaian koki itu dan menyodorkan padanya.

"Ini, sudah kering" ucapnya sembari duduk disamping koki pirang yang sedang lahap makan.

Hujan rintik-rintik masih terdengar jelas, dengan bulan yang menggantung rendah dilangit, menandakan fajar akan segera menyapa. Zoro maupun Sanji tidak berbicara, keduanya memilih untuk menikmati keheningan ini. Zoro yang tengah memikirkan sesuatu dan Sanji yang sengaja melambat-lambatkan acara makannya. Kedua pemuda ini sepertinya memiliki segumpal kegundahan dimasing-masing kepala.

"All Blue..." Zoro memecah keheningan diantara mereka, membuat Sanji tersentak dan menoleh saat merasakan rivalnya itu memasangkan jas pada bahunya yang terbuka lebar.

"Laut itu akan kau temukan sebelum Luffy menjadi raja bajak laut?" Zoro melanjutkan ucapannya yang sempat tertunda karena memasang jas Sanji dengan hati-hati agar lukanya tidak terbuka. Si empunya jas membiarkan pemuda yang selalu dipanggilnya marimo itu melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada tubuh Sanji dan memasang kancing-kancing jasnya. Sanji merinding saat merasakan Zoro bernapas pada tengkuknya. Sial, marimo ini mencari kesempatan saat Sanji tidak bisa bergerak.

"Z-Zoro..." yang dari awalnya hanya berupa hembusan napas berubah menjadi cumbuan dan jilatan pada bahu atas Sanji yang terbuka.

"...Hentikan. Aku belum memberimu jawaban..Ukh,,,nghh—" Ucapan Sanji terhenti ditengah-tengah dan berubah menjadi desahan pelan saat tangan kasar Zoro masuk kedalam jasnya dan mengelus perut rampingnya.

"Dua tahun, Cook. Aku memberimu waktu dua tahun" Zoro beralih menjilat cuping telinga Sanji dan tangannya naik keatas menyentuh puting.

"Ah!"

"..."

"..."

Zoro berhenti tiba-tiba, dan Sanji menutup mulutnya yang merupakan sumber nista suara memalukan tadi.

Keduanya tetap pada posisinya masing masing. Zoro yang memeluk Sanji dari belakang dan Sanji yang menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan.

"H-ha ha ha" Zoro tertawa hambar dan segera menarik tangannya dari tubuh Sanji kemudian menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal dan menoleh kesamping. Ia salah tingkah sendiri.

"Kupikir suara itu harusnya keluar jika masing-masing dari kita telah sepakat akan hal itu" Zoro menepuk-nepuk kepala pirang dihadapannya.

Sanji berbalik dan mendelik, hanya sesaat sebelum ia menghela napas berat.

"Apa kau yakin? Jika kita bersama, kau tidak akan bisa keliling dunia Zoro. Kau tau, jika tugasku telah selesai dan Luffy telah menjadi raja bajak laut, aku berencana membuat restoranku sendiri. Aku tidak ingin menjadi penghalangmu karena pastinya—" Sanji menatap manik kelabu Zoro serius.

"—aku melarangmu untuk pergi jauh, marimo" lanjutnya penuh ketegasan dan menuntut.

Zoro menyentil hidung pujaan hatinya.

"Kita bisa buat restoran dilaut Aho-cook. Aku bisa pergi kemanapun dengan kau yang menjalankan bisnis restoran keliling Aho!" Zoro menepuk puncak kepala pirang Sanji dengan keras, sedang sang empunya memasang wajah bodoh dengan mulut yang sedikit terbuka. Matanya mengerjap-ngerjap lucu. Sesaat kemudian, seperti mendapat pencerahan, koki pecinta wanita itu menepukkan kedua tangannya, baru sadar dengan ide Zoro.

"Ah. Bisa juga ya?" tanyanya seperti orang idiot. Zoro geleng-geleng kepala.

"Jadi, selama ini hanya itu yang kau risaukan Cook?" Zoro bertanya tidak percaya, merasa pernyataan cintanya dua tahun lalu digantung dengan masalah yang idenya terpikirkan otomatis oleh kepala hijaunya. Zoro merasa dianak tirikan oleh Sanji.

"Aku benar-benar tidak percaya pernyataanku dua tahun lalu digantung seperti ini" ucap Zoro sok miris, membuat dahi Sanji berkedut jengkel.

"Kuso-Marimo! Waktu itu aku berencana membalas pernyataan bodohmu itu tau, hanya saja Kuma sialan itu menerbangkan kita kepulau aneh-aneh!" Sanji melotot kesal. Zoro balas melotot.

"Itu karena kau menunda-nunda untuk menjawab idiot!"

"Salahmu baru bilang saat kau hampir mati!"

"Aku hidup saat itu Cook! Luka Luffy tidak akan membuatku tumbang!"

"Tetap saja kau membuatku cemas baka! Kau tidak tau kan kalau kau cinta pertamaku?"

"Masa bodoh! Salahmu tidak bilang kalau kau mencintaiku!"

"GANG-GANG LAUT SIALAN!"

"ERO-COOK!"

"MARIMO SESAT!"

"ALIS MELINGKAR!"

Srek!

"Rwrrrrhh..."

Keduanya lantas menoleh. Seekor macan kelaparan berdiri dihadapan mereka dengan air liur menetes-netes. Aroma keduanya tercium oleh macam tersebut, terlebih bau darah dari luka Sanji.

"Oi, marimo. Urus dia" Sanji berkata cuek dan membaringkan tubuhnya lalu menarik jubah Zoro untuk menutupinya sampai leher.

Zoro mendengus.

"Kau menggangguku macan sialan!" amuk Zoro dengan garangnya.

BUK! PLAK!

"Meong," kaing,kaing,,, sang macan kelaparan berlari tertatih-tatih. Ia menyesal salah memilih makanan rupanya hari ini.

Setelah melancarkan beberapa pukulan dan tendangan, pria berambut hijau kelewat kuat itu mendecih dan melirik Sanji yang tengah berbaring sembari mennyangga kepalanya dengan tangannya.

"Hoo, marimo-chan ternyata sangat kuat ya?"

Sumpah, Zoro bahkan merasa pipinya menghangat. Entah mengapa perkataan Sanji bermaksud lain baginya. Sanji itu sebenarnya pria penggoda, dengan feromon yang tidak bisa ditolak.

"Ck,," Zoro memalingkan mukanya. Dasar tsundere.

"Kemarilah, kau bisa kena flu hujan-hujan disitu"

Zoro berjalan dengan enggan memenuhi undangan Sanji. Pemuda pirang itu terkikik geli melihat tingkah Zoro yang malu-malu.

"Ck, Luffy ada disebelah selatan pulau ini Cook. Tidak usah tidur-tiduran! Kita kesana!"

Zoro menarik kemeja, sepatu, celana, dan dasi milik koki pirang itu dan melemparkannya pada empunya. Tidak sia-sia rupanya hawa panas dari api unggun tersebut selama empat jam, pakaian Sanji kering total.

"Aku tau marimo!" Sanji bangkit dari pembaringannya. Mengubah posisinya jadi duduk. Zoro mengambil tempat berdiri di hadapannya.

"..."

Zoro mengangkat satu alisnya.

"..."

"Baka! kenapa kau masih duduk? Pakai pakaianmu"

Sanji hanya mengulurkan tangannya. Menatap mata kelabu Zoro. Mengerti, Zoro menarik tangan yang terulur dihadapannya, bermaksud menarik koki tersebut. Namun rupanya Sanji punya rencana lain.

Sret!

Sanji langsung membuka kedua kakinya saat tubuh dihadapannya kehilangan keseimbangan karena tarikannya sendiri. Zoro terjatuh diatas tubuhnya.

"Oi,," Zoro yang awalnya hendak marah-marah mengurungkan niatnya saat kelabunya bertemu manik kebiruan Sanji. Keduanya saling menatap satu sama lain. Lalu, tangan kanan Sanji mengelus pipi kiri Zoro dan tersenyum lembut.

"Baka. kujawab iya" lanjutnya berbisik malu sembari memandang gugup Zoro. Yang bersangkutan tersenyum lebar.

Sanji memalingkan wajahnya. Merah padam sampai ke telinga.

"Cook"

Sanji hanya pernah mencium tangan wanita. Meskipun sifatnya pecinta wanita, namun semua wanita pasti akan ilfil dengan sifat penggodanya. Karenanya, bibirnya masih perjaka sampai detik ini.

"Mhh.." serasa ada badai elektris disekujur tubuhnya. Sanji merasa bibir Zoro sedikit dingin dan beraroma peach hutan. Mungkin marimo memakan buah itu tadi, pikir Sanji.

Setelahnya, Sanji hanya merasa panas dan panas saat lidah Zoro membelit lidahnya. Marimo tukang nyasar itu sangat hebat rupanya melakukan frech kiss. Selanjutnya, dan selanjutnya lagi, Sanji menyesalkan latihan otot yang dilakoni Zoro selama ini. Karena efeknya, meskipun Sanji lelaki dan bertenaga diatas rata-rata, ia lumpuh tak berdaya dibawah tindihan Zoro. Saraf- sarafnya menjadi lebih sensitif, dan kepalanya serasa berkabut. Mungkin ini yang dinamakan nafsu, Sanji menyesalkan mengapa mereka melakukannya tidak ditempat yang lebih baik, setidaknya hotel menyediakan lotion dan gel perangsang.

"Zo-zoro...Ah!"

"Sanji, Sanji, Sanji" Zoro bagai merapalkan mantra saat menyebut nama Sanji di leher pemuda berambut blonde tersebut, berbisik dengan suara dalam yang sarat akan gairah yang telah lama terpendam.

Shit! Yang dilakukan Sanji hanyalah mengerang dan mendesah dengan keringat banyak dan bekas merah ditubuhnya hasil ciptaan mulut Zoro. Plus, beberapa burung hantu yang ber-Uhu- pelan, merasa terganggu dengan kegiatan kawin dua manusia dibawah sarangnya.

...

Uaaahhhhh,,,,, ini apaaannnn? Efek mau ujian? Kamvret! Kayaknya ane lagi kena sindrom malas belajar nih,,,,

Sumpah, One piece sekarang greget! Ane jadi gemas sendiri kenapa pula Sanji harus bertunangan disaat yang tidak tepat. Sanji! Jangan lupakan All Blue!, tolak saja lamaran dari Big Mom itu! Nakamamu khawatir lho, dan ada pendekar pedang bodoh dengan sifat tsundere yang mengkhawatirkanmu diam-diam (meskipun ketauan juga sama Luffy). Zoro bakal ke Wano buat menggapai impiannya, dia bakal melawan pendekar pedang yang lebih hebat daripada Mihawk, masa kau nggak mau mencari All Blue? Sanjiii,,, batalkan! Batalkan!,,, ini saya curhat apaan coba?

Ini efek buruk membayangkan yang tidak-tidak tentang nasib Zoro kedepannya,,, Eichiro Oda adalah mangaka yang membuat manga berdasarkan pengalaman nyata dari dunia, Colosseum Roma, Kyros, Dressrosa, Sejarah itu terjadi di dunia nyata. Dan ane deg-degan menunggu nasib pendekar pedang dengan nama legendaris 'Zoro' itu, dia bakalan berakhir seperti Zoro-Zoro dalam sejarah? SIAAAAALLLLL,,,, Moga aja nggak deh,,,

 **Never mind, THANK'S ANY WAY UDAH MAU MAMPIR,,,,**

See ya!


End file.
